


Gray Coat in the Blooming Heather

by julieschmulie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: War can change people. Friends, families, and lovers are sometimes lost. But for once, Bernadetta finds someone.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. White Clouds over Garreg Mach

The Professor was gesturing at diagrams she had scratched in the training ground dirt. The Black Eagles were running training exercises with the Golden Deer, working on battle formations for the upcoming mission to retrieve the Lance of Ruin. Professor Byleth had broken up the house into three small groups to work around Claude’s schemes. Bernadetta could see him in the opposite corner of the training ground, talking in a huddle to his house. Professor Manuela stood to the side, watching but staying silent.

“Bernadetta, are you alright?” The professor’s voice brought the archer back to the present, unable to quite meet Byleth’s dark blue eyes.

“I’m ok!” She squeaked, grabbing at her hair and covering her mouth with it. “I was just… thinking about Claude’s plan.” The professor seemed to smile, pleased that Bernadetta seemed in the moment, to an extent. _Good one, Bernie! You were able to fool her._

“Claude is a wily leader, so be on your guard for any of his schemes. To that end, I want to try a new formation. Ferdinand, Hubert, Bernadetta, you three will group up and flank them.” _What?!? Oh god I don’t think I can work with Hubert..._ “Bernadetta, try to knock Claude out for the round, that will severely hinder their strategy. Ferdinand and Hubert will protect you.”

“What?! Are you… I don’t think I can…” Bernadetta was sputtering, fighting the urge to flee the training ground before she could be forced to fight. “I’m not going to… I don’t think I can…”

“Fear not, Bernadetta! I will defend you from all foes, or my name isn’t Ferdinand Von-” 

“Hubert and Ferdinand will be able to defend you at a variety of ranges, and you’re the best shot in this class. You can do it, Bernadetta.” Byleth had cut Ferdinand off while Hubert rolled his eyes. She was smiling, encouraging the archer to take a chance. _She believes in me… You can do this, Bernie!_

“Ok…” As she slid up to Ferdinand and Hubert, she tried to steel her nerves for the fight. Ferdinand was an idiot, but an endearing one. Hubert scared the hell out of her, but hopefully they wouldn’t have to talk for this plan. Byleth spent another few minutes going over strategy and signals, before breaking for the fight.

-

“Ready when you are, Your Highness!” Claude had his bow at the ready, casually standing across the training ground. His house was in a mass just behind him, hiding any potential formations that he had planned with. The professors would fight in this round, serving as supporting troops. 

“As you wish, Claude. On your mark, my Teacher.” The black Eagles were in loose formations, planning to scramble at the beginning of the battle. Caspar, Edelgard, and Petra would charge forward, occupying as many of the Golden Deer as they could. Dorothea, Linhardt, and Byleth would hang back, using ranged attacks and white magic to pick off stragglers and keep the tanks healed. In the chaos Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Hubert would quickly flank them, cutting the Deer off from behind.

“Okay, students. On your mark… begin!” Immediately Caspar sprung to life, screaming as he sprinted across the dirt, kicking up dust clouds behind him. He punched Lorenz in the stomach, doubling him over as the golden deer tried to surround him. Edelgard and Petra cut their way through, occupying the majority of the golden deer in a sprawl of fighting.

Ferdinand, Hubert, and Bernie dashed around the columns of the courtyard, trying to get around the back before Claude noticed their absence. A stray arrow struck the column by Bernie’s head, scattering dust and fragments of stone over her head as she yelped. Still moving, they rounded the last corner of the courtyard, finding themselves to the left of the fight.

The Black Eagles were still standing, but Bernadetta could see that Caspar was struggling. His body glowed with faith magic, staying standing due to the constant attention of Linhardt. The professor was trying to pick of Marianne with her bow, but the blue haired bishop was surprisingly fast on her feet. Claude was hanging back behind a column, peeking out to shoot arrows. He shot one at Dorothea, hitting her stomach and sending her to the ground. The arrows were blunt and wouldn’t leave any lasting damage, but they still hurt a fair bit.

Bernie thought she had a good shot, nocked an arrow, and aimed for Claude’s chest. However, just before she released the arrow, he looked directly at her with a lopsided smile. 

“Ignatz, now!” At his call, an arrow streaked out of the shadows, knocking Hubert off his feet. Ignatz dashed out of his hiding spot, drawing his sword. Ferdinand raised his lance, but it was too late. Ignatz batted aside his weak stabs, swinging his sword low and knocking the noble’s feet out from under him. He quickly brought his sword down and tapped Ferdinand on the sternum, knocking him out of the round. 

Hubert had staggered to his feet, blasting dark magic at Ignatz. They were fighting quickly, the dark mage augmenting his speed with magic. However, Ignatz was putting him under a lot of pressure, and Bernadetta could see him getting tired. She tried to move her legs to help him, but she was frozen in place.

“Bernadetta, what are you doing?! Help me, you useless fool!” Hubert barked orders between flashes of purple light, but his admonishment had sunk in. _Useless. I’m useless…_

Before she knew it she was running, leaving the training ground just as Ignatz’s sword found its mark. 

-

Bernie scampered up the stairs, drawing a few glances as she ran by. _You’re so useless Bernie, everyone knows it. They’re just too nice to tell you that they hate you and that you should drop out and go back home._ Bernadetta’s inner monologue was running full tilt, right on her heels as she ran back to her dorm. 

When she arrived she slammed the door and locked it, placing a chair under the knob for good measure. She took off her monastery coat, kicked off her shoes, and wrapped herself in a blanket on her bed. She pulled in her stuffed bear, cradling it tightly and bringing her knees up, curling into a ball on the bed.

Her breathing eventually slowed, and the muscles in her shoulders worked themselves loose. Bernadetta felt like she had been punched in the face. Her panic attacks were exhausting and had a habit of leaving her in a haze for the rest of the day, maybe the next if she was unlucky. As she felt her stomach rumble, she heard a knock on the door.

“Bernadetta? It’s Professor Byleth.” Byleth’s voice was soft, and a slight quiver betrayed the worry underneath the calm. “Ferdinand told me what happened. I brought you some dinner.”

“...thank you, professor. I-I’m gonna stay here for a while longer. I’m sorry that I messed up your training…” 

“You haven’t messed anything up, Bernadetta.” The professor was stoic and difficult to read, but Bernadetta swore she could hear some strain in her voice. “I know you struggle. It’s not shameful to be hurt or upset by things. After all, if anxiety were a moral flaw well… anyway, enough about me. I’ll leave your dinner here. Take care, Bernadetta.” And just like that, the professor’s footsteps went down the stairs and away. Bernadetta didn’t even have a chance to thank her one last time.

When she was certain that the coast was clear, Bernie peeked outside, grabbing the food that had been left. The professor had gotten her the best dish that the dining hall made, a two fish sauté and a peach sorbet. Bernadetta almost cried as she wolfed down the food, guilty for her good fortune to have such a nice teacher. 

-

An hour later, there was another knock, one that Bernadetta didn’t expect. She usually could hear people’s footsteps leading up to her door, but this time she hadn’t heard anything. 

“Who’s there?! I’m ok I promise I just need some alone time!!” Bernadetta’s voice had a high pitched waver, betraying how exactly not fine she was. _Oh no, it’s probably Hubert or someone here to tell me that I messed up their training today..._

“It is Petra. I am wanting to check on you after today.” This only made Bernadetta’s anxiety worse. She wanted Petra to like her, but she was honestly terrified of her. She was so cool and confident, none of the things Bernie was. _Also she’s really pretty…_ “May I come inside, Bernadetta?” It was clear she wouldn’t just leave.

“Uh…” Bernie was torn. On one hand, it did seem like Petra genuinely wanted to help. On the other hand, that required letting her inside and letting her see what an absolute wreck she was. Her room was a mess, Bernie was a mess, and really she just wanted to stay in bed alone. But before she could talk herself out of it, she took a step forwards. “Sure, let me just…” She pulled the chair out from under the door, opening it up enough for Petra to slip inside. She kept the blanket wrapped around her, obscuring her body in warmth and a comforting amount of distance.

“Thank you. Are you alright? I was being told that you were upset by our class.” As she spoke, Petra glanced around the room, looking over the mess but saying nothing. After a moment, she centered on a piece of embroidery that lay on Bernie’s desk. “Oh, I was not knowing you were an artist. This has such beauty…”

“I’m not that good!! It’s just a hobby!” Petra had picked up a piece that Bernadetta had been working on for weeks, a small tapestry with a rabbit in a field of flowers. The rabbit was reaching out to sniff a sprig of purple heather, head raised tentatively.

“Bernadetta, it is excellent! In Brigid we are having craftsmanship of large banners, woven with the designs of our families. You would be very respected for your art.” Bernadetta flushed red, trying not to lose all grasp on her words in front of Petra.

“I, uh, I just, thanks?” She buried her face in the blanket, trying to get a hold of herself. She was always nervous, but Petra had a way of flustering her completely. When she finally looked up, Petra looked concerned, loosely holding the embroidery ring by the tips of her fingers.

“Bernie, are you alright? We are worrying about you after the training. Hubert and Ferdinand said-”

“I don’t care what Hubert said!” Bernadetta shouted, startling both women. Her hands were clenched in tight balls by the side of her body, trembling slightly. “Hubert… he… I know he didn’t mean it but he just, well, he…” The energy faded from her tightly wound body, leaving her slumped on the bed. 

“It is ok, Bernie. You don’t have to be saying anything. I will stay until you are feeling better.” Petra sat down quietly beside the archer, gently patting her shoulder. Bernadetta leaned on her arm, burying her face in Petra’s shirt. 

“...Thank you, Petra. I’m… I’m glad we know each other.” Bernie’s cheeks felt warm as she spoke, leaving her too afraid to lift her face in case Petra would see her blush. But Petra made no move to get Bernie off her shoulder, instead crossing an arm over her back.

“Would you like to be shown a tradition in Brigid for fear?” When Bernadetta slowly nodded Petra reached for the pot of ink on shelf by the bed. She opened it delicately, dipping a nail in, before tracing a small symbol on the back of her hand. “In Brigid we will often be giving tattoos for those who are afraid, to remind them of their courage to keep living. Sometimes, when I am missing home, I will draw these tattoos on my skin. Would you be liking me to place one on your arm?”

The symbol was a woven curve, a half moon shape with a spiral between the points, linking the ink together symmetrically. Bernadetta followed the continuous line with her eyes, trying to trace the intricate shape. Tentatively she held out a hand, placing it in Petra’s. Trying to stomp down the butterflies in her stomach, she watched as her friend drew the pattern again on the back of her hand, gently moving her nail over skin, making precise movements. When she was done, Petra blew on the back of Bernie’s hand, sending tingles down the archer’s spine.

After it was done, Bernadetta found herself relaxed. The tension in her shoulders was gone, replaced by quiet relief. Petra looked pleased with herself, screwing the lid back onto the ink pot and placing it back on the shelf.

“Thank you, Petra… I’m sorry you had to take the time to do this for me…” Bernadetta couldn’t stop herself from apologizing more than she could give up breathing. “I just… I appreciate it and all and I…” She couldn’t find the words to explain the glow in the roots of her chest.

“It is alright, Bernie. Please be letting me know if you would like for me to draw it again, once it is wearing off. I will see you later.” With a smile and nod, Petra squeezed Bernie’s hand, stood, and let herself out the door. The blush eventually faded, passing from Bernie’s cheeks. She felt a little lighter, a little more brave. She cradled the stuffed bear, tracing the pattern on her hand and humming to herself.


	2. Stolen Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dangerous mission to Arianrhod, Bernadetta takes time to unwind and enjoy a day off at the monastery. There's nothing better than time at the garden and tea with someone important.

The war caravan rolled through the gates of Garreg Mach, headed by Edelgard and Byleth. Soldiers and merchants started to unpack, returning weapons to the blacksmith for maintenance, selling the gold and spoils to Anna, and taking care of the animals. The setting sun was red and orange over the buildings, casting all of the monastery in warm light. Bernadetta crossed the market with her horse, leading him up the ramp to the stables.

After settling him down for the night and leaving her with treats, she headed to the dining hall to pick up a bite to eat. It had been a long ride back from Arianrhod, and she was excited to order her favorite food. The cooks were flexible when the war party got back, and she knew she could ask for almost anything. The next day would be hers to spend however she wished, taking some time to relax before the next mission. The war council meetings would start again after tomorrow, and she would be occupied by plans and training.

When she entered the dining room most of the Black Eagle Strike Force was already there. Edelgard and Byleth sat close together, with Caspar, Linhardt, and Hubert gathered in a small cluster around them. Caspar saw her first, and started waving excitedly, beckoning her over. Bernadetta tentatively sat down by Linhardt, who was dozing on Caspar’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Bernadetta. It’s good that you were able to join us.” Edelgard smiled gently, her fingers gently resting on the professor’s arm. She used to scare Bernadetta, her forward manner startling the girl. But before they moved in to Garreg Mach when Byleth was found, she had hosted Bernadetta in Enbarr, giving her a home away from Varley. They had gotten much more used to each other over the years, and now Bernadetta considered her a close friend.

The din of the dining hall faded into the background as Hubert offered her a glass of wine. His smile was dark, but Bernadetta could see the care that he hid behind his face. She took a gentle sip, unwinding from a long day on horseback.

She had just started to dig into her meal when Caspar got her attention.

“Bernadetta!!” Bernadetta yelped, startled out of her peaceful reverie. Caspar didn’t have an inside voice. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, can you help me learn to shoot a bow? I saw you knock those Rowe Pegasus Knights out of the sky, it was so cool!” Linhardt’s head bounced with Caspar’s shoulders, somehow not falling off into his boyfriend’s stew. Byleth chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow.

“Caspar, I thought you said that ‘Bows are for nerds, I can punch anything I need to kill’?” Byleth’s voice was even, but the smile was obvious on her face. She was more expressive now than she was before the war, even going as far as laughter, when the situation called for it.

“I mean… uh… yeah. But I realized! I can’t punch things that are 30 feet in the air! So I’ll shoot them until they fall, and then punch them!” Caspar seemed satisfied with his plan, flashing a smile at the professor. Hubert rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Uh, sure Caspar, I’ll show you some stuff.” Bernadetta spoke softly, bracing herself for Caspar’s inevitable shouting response.

“Thanks! You’re the best!” As Caspar started to wolf down his food, Bernadetta felt a small tap on her shoulder. She jumped, spinning around to face Petra. 

“Oh, I am sorry Bernie, I am forgetting that you do not hear my footsteps.” Petra took a seat, offering Bernadetta a small package. Inside were a few rows of cookies, golden brown and cut into bars. 

“Thanks, Petra! How did you know I like shortbread?” Petra beamed, laying her hand over Bernadetta’s. Bernie felt her face going hot before covering it, realizing that everyone could see her blushing.

“I asked Edelgard, she was knowing your favorite bakery! I wanted to go when we returned.” Edelgard looked pleased with herself, giving Byleth’s hand a quick squeeze. Bernie saw her quietly gesturing out of the corner of her eye.

“Thank you so much… I really appreciate it!” Petra smiled, removing her hand and eating her meal with her friends.” Bernadetta saw that Edelgard was whispering into Byleth’s ear, before the professor pressed a gold coin into the Emperor’s palm.

-

Bernadetta spent her morning off taking care of the carnivorous plants in the greenhouse. The gardeners trusted her, allowing her to prune them and do other maintenance that they needed. She was watering a pitcher plant when Petra called from the entrance. 

“I’m back here, Petra!” She was leaning over the plants when Petra joined her. The princess ran her fingers over the petals of a tropical flower, tracing the veins under the surface.

“We are having many plants like this in Brigid. If it is to your liking, I will show them to you after the war.” Bernadetta’s face flushed, causing Petra to giggle. “You do not need to feel flustered, it is only a trip for seeing plants.” It felt like Bernadetta’s stomach was practicing trapeze, but she managed to stay composed.

“I would like that… I’ve always wanted to see them in their own place.” Bernadetta moved to feed the venus fly trap, motioning to Petra to hand her the crickets. “I guess I just relate to them? I know that sounds weird, but… they’re pulled out of where they should be. I wonder if they remember jungles, remember what it is like to be home.” 

She set down the feed and the watering can, wringing her hands together. Petra’s arm slid around hers, drawing her in. These small moments of intimacy had become more common between the two of them. They stayed there in silence for a moment, enjoying their closeness.

“Bernadetta, I am glad you are here.” Bernadetta wrapped her arms around Petra’s waist, murmuring a thanks. She wasn’t quite used to being taller than Petra, but it did have its perks.

“Hey, uh. Wanna get tea? Professor Byleth lent me a few blends.” Bernadetta had learned a lot from Byleth, their tea times were a common fixture in her week. “I also have some cookies that I baked.”

“That sounds wonderful, Bernie. I am needing to go to my room first, I will meet you in the gardens in half an hour.” And as quickly as she came, Petra waved and left. Bernie let out the knot of tension in her stomach, pacing around the greenhouse to work out the jitters.

She liked Petra, she was a good friend, but she really was having to deal with her  _ liking  _ Petra. She hadn’t been able to even think about it until recently. Nobles typically didn’t have the ability to choose marriage for love, much less with someone who they couldn’t have biological children with. But Edelgard wanted to abolish bloodline rule, make a new dawn for Fodlan.. The thought made Bernadetta feel giddy. She could just leave Varley, and it would be fine without her.

Bernadetta quickly dropped by her room, recovering the hidden tapestry from under her bed. It had been left behind when they fled Garreg Mach five years ago, and she’d only remembered it when she found it in her room, covered in dust. She had kept working on it in secret, planning to give it as a gift. She didn’t think she could wait any longer.

Pocketing it, she went to the gardens, laying out the tea set and cookies, waiting for Petra to join her.

She didn’t have to wait long, Petra was remarkably punctual, as always. She was holding a brown paper package behind her back, placing it under her seat as she sat.

“Hello again, Bernie. Thank you for inviting me!” Petra was fiddling with one of her bracelets, looking unusually nervous. 

“Hey, Petra! Thanks for coming. Would you like the usual?” After she nodded, Bernie poured her a glass of boiling water, dropping in the bundle of tea leaves and watching the water turn amber. Petra gratefully took the cup, setting it aside to cool while she nibbled on a cookie.

“These are delightful, Bernadetta. I am wondering where you got the recipe?”

“Oh, I was inspired by an old cookbook from the library! It had a bunch of recipes from Dagda and Brigid. I took some of the spices that were called for a lot and tried to bake them into a cookie. I was kinda worried about how they’d turn out…” Bernadetta found it hard to talk about her hobbies, but something about Petra made it easier. Sure, she may have been panicking the whole time she baked them, but in the end she was proud of her work. “I’m glad you like them! I made Dorothea taste test them, so she deserves some thanks, too.” Petra giggled, a lilting sound that made Bernadetta’s head trip over itself.

“Bernie, they are delicious. You are a woman of many talents, after all.” As Bernie blushed into her tea, Petra delicately sipped on her cup. Her movements were gentle, but revealed the strength and grace she moved with. Every motion was precise, efficient. “If you are liking, maybe I could cook for you? I would like to repay you.”

“You don’t have to repay me! I like baking and uh, you’re my friend. Forcing baked treats at you kinda comes with the package.” Bernadetta fiddled with one of the tassels on her cape, trying to avoid direct eye contact. “And like. Um. You don’t have to feel obligated to do something nice for me.”

“It is not my obligation, it is my delight! You are… special.” Petra brushed Bernie’s hands with hers, tracing a half moon onto the back of her palm. Her hands were softer than they had any right to be. “Bernadetta, may I share something with you?”

“Uh, sure? I-I mean, of course!” Bernie’s words were dancing around her head, evading her grasp at every turn. “I’d be happy to listen.”

“It is less for listening. I wanted to give you something.” Petra reached under her seat and pulled out the brown paper package. It was a rectangle, tied with a simple red ribbon. Bernadetta pulled the end of the bow, letting the wrapping fall open. Inside was an oak pendant on a fine leather string, shaped like a bear. It was engraved with swirling patterns like the ones on Petra’s arms. Ink had been rubbed into the carved lines, contrasting the burnished red of the wood. Bernie felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Oh Petra…” Bernie realized with a start that the princess was anxious, fiddling with the golden hoops on her arms with increased fervor. “It’s beautiful… It’s one of the nicest things anyone’s ever given me…” To her surprise, a brief look of tension flitted across Petra’s face..

“Thank you, Bernadetta. You are flattering me. I have been working on it when we are not on marches.” Petra gulped down the rest of her tea in one motion. “I am apologizing, I was… worrying about your liking of the carving.”

“Petra, it’s gorgeous. I am really touched. It’s funny that you chose today to give it to me, we had similar plans.” Bernie reached into her coat, removing the folded tapestry and holding it out for Petra. “I finished this for you, since you liked it, years ago.”

Petra unfurled the tapestry, taking a moment to breathe it in. It had been a skeleton of the final project when she had first seen it, the rabbit a rough sketch in the linen. Now the field of flowers had grown, the purple heather intermingling with wildflowers of many colors, the reds, blues, greens, and oranges all weaving together a shimmering meadow on the fabric. The rabbit’s coat was lush, with subtle variations on the gray creating a sense of depth in the fur. It had taken her months to finish, and all the skills she had learned since attending the academy.

Petra took it in, her eyes shimmering as she surveyed the fabric. Not saying a word, she stood from her seat, kneeled by Bernadetta, and folded her arms around her. Bernadetta’s heart was almost beating out of her chest, but she was able to still herself enough to wrap her arms around Petra’s slight frame. They stayed there for a minute before Petra pulled away. She wiped a tear out of her eyes, staying kneeled beside her.

“I am glad you finished this. I will treasure your work. The people of Brigid will be wondering who the artist behind it is.” Bernadetta flushed a shade of pink before making a mock bow, eliciting a chuckle from the princess. “May I tie the necklace on? I would be liking to see you wearing it.” Bernadetta nodded softly, watching as Petra picked the necklace off the table. Her hands were delicate, brushing locks of hair off of Bernie’s neck. She was close enough to feel her breathe, slow and gentle.

Before she knew it, the pendant was tied, and Petra’s hands retreated. The absence made Bernadetta’s heart ache. It was like a small piece of her heart had left, and gone to live with the princess. “Thank you, Petra. I uh. Thanks.” her face flushed a deeper shade of red, the heat spreading from her cheek and gaining new territory.

“Of course, Bernadetta. I am happy to be sharing.”

-

It was late in the night, the sun having long set on Garreg Mach. Bernie laid on the floor, her face pressed into one of Dorothea’s pillows. It was a emergency Black Eagles girls night, and she was in Dorothea’s room with Ingrid, Lysithea, Byleth, and the songstress herself. Edelgard had left, being forced by the professor to sleep a full night before the war continued. 

As soon as Dorothea had heard about the tea party, she had called all women of the strike force sans Petra to debrief Bernie.

“Bern. Sweetie. She carved a necklace for you. I’ve seen her working on it, she’s been going at it for about two months. She tied it around your neck. The girl likes you.” Dorothea was rubbing Bernadetta’s shoulders trying to work some of the tension out. 

“You don’t know thaaaaaat.” Bernadetta’s voice was muffled by the pillow, coming out as a soft groan. “Maybe she just wanted to give it to me as a friend.”

“I’m hardly an expert on relationships, but she obviously cares for you a great deal. I’m sure if you talked to her she would respect your feelings.” Byleth’s deadpan masked how obviously tired she was, leaning on Ingrid for support. “That’s how El and I got together.”

“Professor, please. I’m hardly an expert, but you need some more romance in your life. Watching you romance Edie was like watching grass grow.” Lysithea’s voice drawled from the bed, her head hanging off the edge.

“Excuse you, you could make an opera out of our romance.” Byleth’s eyes snapped open with sudden realization. “Oh goddess, they probably will.” 

“You are such a dork, Byleth. Bernadetta, I’m sure she’ll appreciate it if you try to talk about your feelings honestly. Petra is a sweet woman, and I’m pretty sure she feels the same about you.” Ingrid’s smile was calming. She was a sweet person when she wasn’t breaking down doors. 

“My darling is right, Bern. Just talk to her. I’m sure it’ll go great.” Bernadetta raised her head from the pillow peeking at her friends from under her bangs. The feeling in her chest was new, light and airy, carrying her as she floated along. She could do this. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I couldn't bear to let this one sit for too long, and I started having ideas for it after time away. I wrote half of this about a month and a half ago, and the second half tonight. I hope they mesh well. I have also decided to up the total chapters to 4, as I'm self indulgent and want an epilogue. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Bear of Varley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Fhirdiad is fought, and loose ends are tied together.

Fhirdiad was burning.

Rhea had put the city to torch in an effort to burn the Adrestian army alive. It was slow moving through the city, both trying to defend themselves from the Knights of Seiros and what remained of Faergus’ army as well as putting out fires and rescuing those who were trapped in the blaze.

The Black Eagles had led the charge, attempting to break through to where Rhea waited. Bernadetta, Petra, and a squadron of knights waited for the reinforcements to crest over the city streets. They were positioned in a small stone courtyard, defending the stairs that led to the rest of their comrades. The city around them was eerily quiet, the sounds of fighting momentarily in the distance.

Their losses had been heavy, soldiers falling to both the fire and the enemy’s weapons. Bernadetta sat upon her horse, just managing to keep him from bolting off. She had avoided the worst of the fray, remaining uninjured aside from a few bruises and scrapes. She ran her fingers over the designs Petra had painted onto her hands, trying to still herself.

“I hear them, Bernadetta.” Petra quietly spoke, motioning down one of the alleyways. The archer couldn’t hear the enemy soldiers yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they broke into the courtyard. She held up her arm, signalling her archers to draw their bows. Petra’s squadron braced themselves in front of the stairs, ready to spring to action as soon as the fight broke out. 

Soon, shouts began to echo through the alleys. Knights of Seiros poured out from the gaps, preparing to crash into Petra’s soldiers. Bernadetta brought her arm down and her archers loosed a volley into the attackers, signalling the Adrestians to charge. 

The troops clashed in the center, and Petra slipped into the chaos behind them. Bernadetta brought her heels down into her horse’s sides, attempting to ride around the crowds. Her soldiers kept the enemy off of her, allowing her to focus fire into weak spots. She could see Petra’s braids flash between the gaps occasionally, her movements quick and easy. 

Bernadetta’s troops crashed into the Knights’ flank, cutting through the lightly armored units in the back. Bernadetta kept a steady rhythm of arrows, attempting to kill the reason mages before they could fire back. 

The fight was quick and bloody, with both sides quickly thinning out. Petra found herself pinned back by two armored knights with none of her soldiers close enough to help. As they attempted to push her into a corner, she slipped under their axes, bringing her sword up to cut down the first. However, the second was waiting.

Turning back to face the knight, Petra barely managed to avoid his axe. She stumbled to the side, caught off guard by the sudden attack. The knight bashed her face with his shield, stunning her. Petra barely fell out of the way of his swing, slamming into the ground. Her sword skittered away on the stones, out of reach. The knight dropped his shield, picking his axe up in both hands.

Bernadetta realized what was happening from across the courtyard. In a last ditch effort, she drew a heavy shot, attempting to kill the knight before he could bring his axe down. She whispered a small prayer as she released the arrow, striking the knight in the gap between his breastplate and pauldron. He spun to the ground, leaving Petra to try to get her bearings.

The Knights of Seiros were routed, trying to flee back into the city. Bernadetta spun to her soldiers, pointing to the fleeing soldiers.

“Go get them, We can’t let them regroup! I’m going to help Petra!” As they ran to the alleys, Bernadetta kicked her horse into a gallop and crossed the courtyard. She jumped off her horse, grabbing her lance as she approached the princess. “Petra, are you okay?!” She nodded, wiping the blood off her face. Her nose appeared to be broken, but she wasn’t in any danger of dying. Bernadetta crouched beside her, ready to help her up. Petra’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Behind you!” Bernadetta spun around to see the armored knight she had shot advancing with his axe. The arrow was broken off in his shoulder, leaving blood trailing down his armor.

Bernadetta dodged his first swing, trying to create distance. He kept in close, moving surprisingly quickly for his size. Bernadetta blocked his overhead swing with the haft of her lance, trying to knock him off balance. As she shoved him back she made a quick jab at him, leaving her side open. Battering the stab aside with his axe, he used his injured arm to punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.    
  
As she tried to regain a fighting stance, Bernadetta felt the axe bite into her right side, the edge ripping through her armor. She stumbled to a knee, closing her eyes and waiting for the axe to fall again. Suddenly Petra made her attack, her sword bouncing off of the knight’s helmet. It was enough of a distraction for Bernie to move.

Her crest flared inside of her, temporarily drowning out the pain in raw energy. As fast as she could, Bernadetta sprung to her feet and drove her lance into the armored knight’s back, plunging the blade through the back plate. The armored knight fell at last, leaving Petra and Bernadetta safe.

Petra swore in her native tongue as she rushed to Bernadetta. As the energy drained out of the archer’s body, dizziness took her. She was distantly aware of the searing pain in her side, but all of her senses seemed far away. Her vision swam as she fell into Petra’s arms. Rhea roared one final time in the distance, screaming her last breath. After a moment of silence, they could hear the cheering from above.

“Petra… I got him... “ The princess’ face was overtaken by panic as she applied pressure to Bernadetta’s wound. 

“We need a healer! Bernadetta is injured!” Bernadetta’s vision swam, drawing her into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the red sky, the dawn about to break.

-

When she came to, Bernadetta was in a tent. Her entire body ached, leaving it hard to draw breath. Linhardt stood above her, taking notes. He looked like he hadn’t rested for hours.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I wasn’t expecting that so soon.” Linhardt’s voice was ragged, his usual calm trembling. “Potentially a foolish question, but how do you feel?”

“I feel like hell… Where am I?” Bernadetta could feel someone’s hand around hers, loosely held. She turned her head to the side, seeing Petra asleep next to her. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, coated in ash and blood. “Is the battle over?”

“It has been for some time. The fighting stopped quickly after Rhea was slain. You’ve been unconscious for about a day. You’re quite lucky, you know.” Linhardt sat on a stool beside her cot, crossing his legs delicately. 

“Ugh, I hardly feel like it. Did we… did we lose anyone?” Linhardt shook his head, smiling.

“No, we didn’t. We had some bad injuries, but it looks like everyone is going to pull through. You took an axe to the side. Your armor kept it from killing you, but it nicked your liver and cracked a few ribs. You’ll live, but it’ll take some time for you to fully heal.” Linhardt reached over, gently shaking Petra’s shoulder. “Petra, she’s awake.” Petra’s eyes fluttered open as she sat up and squeezed Bernadetta’s hand. 

“Bernadetta! I am… losing my tongue…” Tears welled up in her eyes. “I am glad you are living…” She barely made it through her words before she buried her head in the crook of Bernie’s neck, throwing an arm around her. She muttered in the tongue of Brigid, speaking a quick prayer. “I was so scared that I was losing you..” Bernadetta leaned her head to the side, trying to comfort her.

“I’m glad you’re alive, too. We did it… the war’s over…” Bernadetta looked over the rest of the tent, seeing a heavily bandaged Sylvain. Felix sat by his bedside, muttering as he gripped the hilt of his sword. Seeing her gaze, Felix turned his head away.

  
“Bernadetta? Here, this may help.” Manuela approached holding a small glass vial filled with clear liquid. “This will help with the pain and let you sleep. You’re going to need to rest for now. We leave for Garreg Mach in a few days, and we’ll keep you in the infirmary cart.” Bernadetta nodded, taking the vial with her free hand

“Sleep well, my bear. I will be here when you wake.” Petra kissed her on the cheek, squeezing her hand tightly. Bernadetta drank the bitter potion, coughing slightly as it went down. The pain quickly dampened, leaving her to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

-

The trip back to Garreg Mach began, slow and uneventful. Linhardt and Manuela took good care of Bernie, using their magic to aid her body as it stitched itself back together. She slept for much of the time, drifting in and out of consciousness as the sky moved above her. All of the Black Eagles stopped by, offering words of comfort, gifts, and small jokes. Two nights after she first regained consciousness she woke to find purple sprigs of heather tucked behind her ear. Edelgard, Byleth, and Petra were speaking softly at the foot of the wagon, trying not to disturb the patients. 

“Oh, I think she’s awake.” Byleth’s voice was soft and calm. Bernadetta realized with a start that her hair and eyes were no longer mint green. The wagons were stopped for the night, their camp made on the bend of a river. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m better… your hair...?” Byleth chuckled, running a hand through her deep blue locks. 

“Yeah, just when I was getting used to looking like candy floss. We aren’t sure why it went back, yet. Linhardt has some theories, but nothing conclusive.” Edelgard clambered into the wagon, taking Bernie’s hands in her own. Bernadetta suddenly realized this was the first time she had seen her without gloves, exposing the pale scars on her hands.

“Bernadetta, thank you. You were so brave. I am honored to have you as a friend.” Edelgard bowed her head, taking a moment to breathe. “I was just talking with Petra about the upcoming battle with Those Who Slither in the Dark. We will be leaving again shortly after we reach Garreg Mach.”   
  
“Oh, uh, me too?” Bernadetta tried to push herself into a leaning seat, using her pillow to hold herself up. “I’ll do my best…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re hurt. You will not be coming. You’ll be staying at Garreg Mach in Manuela’s care. “The main Adrestian army will camp there, led by Ferdinand.”

“Oh uh… okay…” Bernadetta’s face fell, trying not to meet Edelgard’s eyes. She didn’t want to be left behind. “Just… promise me you’ll keep Petra safe.”

“I will be remaining with you, Bernie. Lady Edelgard is wanting me to help manage the army.” Petra smiled, leaning against the side of the wagon.

“It was a nightmare convincing her to stay out of the battle, but having the future Queen of Brigid seen publicly as an ally and friend to the Empire will be valuable.” Byleth adjusted her reading glasses, pushing them up her nose. “After seeing what Rhea was willing to do to Fhirdiad and who King Dimitri allied himself with, the remaining Faergus nobility surrendered. Having the houses Gautier, Fraldius, and Galatea on our side helped, as well.”

“The Agarthans have invited me and my Black Eagles to Shambhala, claiming that they wish to celebrate Rhea’s death. Hubert is reasonably sure they intend to double cross us. We’ll beat them to it. We’ll cut the head off the snake and scatter them to the wind.” Edelgard’s face was serious, a perfect picture of the Emperor that had led them to victory. “But for now, you need to rest. Byleth and I are going to my tent to plan with Hubert, Petra will be here with you.”

“You’ve done well, Bernadetta. I am very proud of you.” Byleth reached over and laid her hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder, giving it a short squeeze. “We will see you soon. Petra, thank you for the audience.”

“Of course, Professor.” Petra sat down beside Bernadetta’s bed roll, interlocking her fingers with her own. She hummed softly with her eyes closed, an unrecognized melody. 

“Hey, Petra?” The princess leaned her head onto the archer’s shoulder, half lying down beside her. Bernadetta’s stomach felt normal enough to feel a flutter.

“Yes, my bear?” Bernadetta blushed, screwing her eyes shut. Petra gave her hand a short squeeze.

“I uh. I’m sorry I didn’t say it after the battle but. Thanks for saving my life.” 

“You were asleep for much of the time, it is okay. And remember, you were saving mine, as well. You were like… what is the Fodlan saying… A knight in glimmers?” Petra fiddled with one of the beads on her necklace, running it between her fingers.

“A knight in shining armor?” Bernadetta was shocked. She never thought she could be the knight in any stories. “I felt more like a damsel in distress.”   
  
“Most damsels are not having such skill with a bow. You were stunning. But you worried me so. I am… again finding the ways that you are meaning much to me.” Petra looked at her feet, smiling sadly. “I would be lost if you were gone.”

e

“Oh, uh… I don’t know what to say. You’re... one of the most important people to me.” Bernadetta’s blush spread, the heat in her face reaching down for her neck. “Um. I don’t know if you’ve figured it out yet, but I keep getting told it’s kinda obvious. So uh, I… I like you Petra.”

“Of course, I am liking you too, Bernie. Was I not supposed to be knowing this?” Petra’s eyebrows knitted together as she turned to face Bernadetta.

“No I like,  _ like  _ you. Romantically.” Bernie pulled her hand out of Petra’s covering her face. “Oh goddess I can’t even tell you my feelings without messing it up.”

“No! It is okay, Bernie! It is truthful that I have been feeling the same way. I just… I thought you are not returning my affection. I am not accustomed to Fodlan’s courting, and… I was worried you would reject me.”

“Me? Reject? Uh.” Bernadetta’s wires had been thoroughly crossed, misfiring in a hundred different directions. “I don’t… I’m not special? How could I turn down someone as good as you? You’re… You’re like, entirely out of my league.”

“You are… sweetness, even if that is not true. You have much more than you know. You could have romanced anyone you were choosing.” Petra sighed, cuddling up against Bernie’s side. “You have such excellence. There is much to love about you.”

“Petra, I… I love you. I wish I could say it better, but I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“I love you, too. We make a good pairing.” Petra cupped her cheek in her hand, planting a kiss on her cheek. Bernadetta could have died happily at that moment. 

“Does this make us girlfriends? I’ve uh, never had a girlfriend before.” Petra giggled, sending Bernie’s stomach flipping. She could get used to the warmth that was settling in her chest.

“If that is your wish, then yes. Girlfriends.” They sat for a moment, listening to the water running over in the stream bed. “May I kiss you?”

“Please…” Petra leaned over her, placing her lips gently upon Bernadetta’s. The feeling was warm, stealing the breath from her lungs. When Petra withdrew her heart sang like the plucked string of her bow. At that moment she saw Dorothea passing out of the corner of her eye. As the songstress realized what was happening she covered her mouth to stifle a shout. She bounced excitedly, giving Bernie a thumbs up before dashing off. “I think Dorothea saw us?”

“Do you want me to go finding her? I can ask her not to share what she was witnessing.” Bernie knew Dorothea could keep a secret, but didn’t feel the need to make one.

“No… I think it’s ok. Saves us having to tell anyone.” Bernadetta grinned, giving Petra another peck on the lips. “I don’t wanna hide from this, anyway.” 

Petra beamed, pulling Bernadetta Into her arms. Her sides ached where she was bandaged, but she was willing to put up with that if it was the price for being closer.

-

After the long march home, Bernadetta moved her affects temporarily into the infirmary. She was becoming able to take care of herself, but Manuela wanted her nearby until she was a little more healed. 

Sylvain had become conscious more often, but still was bed bound. When the Black Eagles left for Shambhala Felix went with them, leaving Bernie suspecting that he was trying to avoid his feelings. In his absence, she, Sylvain, and Petra worked together with physical training, building their strength back up.

They were walking around the second floor when Sylvain gestured to the library.

“Hey, remember when I found your manuscript in there?” Bernie blushed, trying to hide her face.

“Sylvain!! Why are you bringing that up!?” She remembered dissociating and briefly entertaining the idea of pushing him into a lake so he wouldn’t tell anyone. “Not in front of Petra…”

“I was not knowing about this, what manuscript was it?” Oh god. The worst possible question to ask.

“It was a story Bern wrote! It was like, really good. The protagonist reminded me a lot of myself, to be honest. I tried to tell her how much I loved it, but I guess my reputation preceded me”  _ Wait, huh? I guess… maybe I misjudged him.  _ “Your girl’s a talented writer, Petra.”

“Oh, I was not knowing! Bernadetta, may I read your story?” Sylvain looked self satisfied, flashing the archer a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him in return, eliciting a giggle from Petra. “You are such an artist! An embroiderer, painter, a writer. You are… I believe the phrase is catching?”

“Sylvain I hate you so muuuuuch.” Bernadetta could feel the heat from her flushed face. She buried her face in Petra’s shoulder, trying to hide.

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for. Now let’s get back to the infirmary, my legs are killing me…”

-

The next two weeks passed like this, quiet and easy. Ferdinand managed the logistics of the army, leaving Petra with the free time to stay with Bernadetta. By the end of the second week Bernadetta was easily walking on her own, her body quickly recovering with the help of faith magic.

Bernadetta was in the greenhouse when the cathedral bells rang, signalling the return of the Emperor. She rushed to the market, arriving just in time to see the Emperor and her consort crossing under the gates. They looked worn and battered, but everyone that left had returned. Ferdinand greeted them, bowing deeply to Edelgard before she pulled him into a hug. He looked startled, but Bernadetta saw him sink into the embrace.

“I see our friends are returning.” Petra was suddenly beside Bernadetta, her footsteps too soft to notice.

“Ahh! Petra!” Bernadetta startled, nearly bouncing off one of the merchants. “Sorry!”

“My apologies Bernie, I was not meaning to startle you.” Petra wrapped her fingers around Bernadetta’s, gesturing to the Emperor and Byleth with her head. They were close, with Edelgard holding the professor’s extended arm. “Look at their hands.”

Bernadetta noticed the glint of silver, the delicate rings looping around their ring fingers. They looked tired but happy. Byleth wore Rhea’s sword on her hip, having disposed of the Sword of the Creator after the Battle for Fhirdiad. 

“Oh… I’m so happy for them! Edelgard has been pining for the professor for a long time. Have I ever told you about our girls nights in Enbarr?” Petra’s face drew a confused look as she scratched her head.

“You have but… pining? Like the tree?” 

“Oh, sorry. It’s a saying, it just means that Edelgard had a big thing for Byleth and had all sorts of emotions about it.” Petra’s eyes glinted as she poked Bernie in the side, her voice taking a teasing tone.

“Oh, like you and I? We were both having this pining...” Bernadetta rolled her eyes, leaning her head on Petra. 

“Yeah, like us.” They crossed the market square, ready to greet their friends.

-

Hours later, after the debriefing, the Black Eagles celebrated their victory with a dinner. The cooks made each dish individually for them, breaking out a few of the old bottles of wine from the Garreg Mach cellar. Each of them had a few glasses, their faces glowing from the alcohol. Byleth tapped her wine glass with a spoon, calling the room’s attention.

“I’d like to have a toast to our victory over the Agarthans. We were lucky enough to end the war before it could properly start, preventing larger scale conflict. It may not be the last we see of them, but for now we are safe. Furthermore, I would like to give toast to our Emperor.” Byleth turned, taking one of Edelgard’s hands in hers. The Flame Emperor was blushing a deep shade of crimson, trying to hide her face. “Edelgard has been very brave through the war, and now she can finally have some rest. To Edelgard!” The Black Eagles drained their glasses, digging in deeper to their meals.

It was another meal as usual. Caspar loudly shared stories from the battle, Linhardt slept, Hubert looked menacing as ever. It was delightful to have everyone back in the dining hall. Bernie even saw Felix sheepishly holding Sylvain’s hand. The redhead winked at her as they left the hall.

As the night grew deeper they began to trickle back to their rooms for sleep. Bernadetta returned to her roo intent to finish the pruning she had started earlier in the day. It wasn’t long before Petra found her.

“It is a delightful night out. I am glad that the winter is not harsh.” Petra wrapped her arms around Bernadetta, planting a kiss on the back of her head.

“It’s been okay so far. I know it was weird for you getting used to the seasons here.” Petra chuckled, her laughter lilting over the archer.

“It was, but I have been adjusting. I have told you about the Brigid winters?” Bernadetta turned in her arms, bringing herself face to face with Petra.   
  
“Yeah, but tell me again. I love listening to you tell me about Brigid.” Petra had a far off look in her eyes, a gentle smile creeping onto her face.

“It is… very wet. The rain is constant, but not cold. You can hear the bugs sing in the forest, and the fishing is excellent. The rain feeds us, and the colors grow deeper than the rest of the year. I am sure you would be liking to see the plants.”

“I would! I used to always like the carnivorous plants because they could just stay where it’s safe, waiting for food to come to them. Now I guess... I would like to go see them and their safe places.” 

Petra kissed Bernadetta and brushed the hair from her face. 

“I will be going back to Brigid soon… Edelgard is giving us freedom, allowing me to become their queen.” Bernadetta’s heart sank, her stomach feeling like a capsizing ship.  _ Of course she has to leave... _

“Oh… Well, I’ll miss you…” She turned her head, trying to avoid eye contact. Petra responded by placing a kiss on her cheek.

“About that… Bernie, I have been thinking.” she paused for dramatic effect, her smile mischievous. Bernadetta couldn’t stand to wait, her mouth moving before her brain could catch up.

“About what?” Petra drew her in for a close embrace, wrapping her arms around the archer’s waist.

“Would you be liking to visit Brigid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter! Thanks for sticking with this, I just have the epilogue left to write. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens of Brigid reflect on the past.

Bernadetta made her way through the garden, her linen nightgown swishing around her legs. The Brigid palace had many amenities, with the gardens being a wedding gift from her wife. Petra had filled the lush greens with carnivorous plants, tropical fruit, and flowers, all teeming with life. The jungle outside hummed with life, breaking the stillness of the palace.

It was so late that it was almost early, with the light of the moon illuminating the path. Bernadetta paced restlessly, following the same pattern around the garden in circles. It had been 5 years since Fhirdiad, and like every anniversary of the battle, Bernie couldn’t sleep. 

She ran her fingers over the tattoos on her arms, the dark purple lines tracing curved symbols under the skin. Petra had done some of them herself as part of the pre-wedding ceremony. They were long healed, but she could still remember how bright they stood against her skin in the Brigid morning. 

All of the Black Eagles had been there, even a few of the surviving Golden Deer. It had been one of the happiest days of Bernadetta’s life.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Petra’s voice. She called out in her mother tongue, the lilts and cadences now familiar to Bernadetta. She still was learning to speak it fluently, but her ear had picked it up faster than expected.

“ _ Trouble sleeping, my queen? _ ” Petra’s voice was soft, but the concern underneath was palpable.

“Hey, you’re the real queen here. I’m just the queen’s trophy wife, now.” Petra snorted, wrapping her arms around Bernadetta’s waist and burying her head in the crook of her shoulder. She switch back to the more familiar Fodlan tongue as she nuzzled Bernadetta.

“You are humorous my dear.” Bernadetta kissed Petra on the head and ram her hands through her long burgundy hair. Her braids were down, with the waves hanging loose down her back. 

“I’m okay. I just. I’m thinking about the war.” Petra squeezes her arms tighter, pulling Bernie into a bear hug. 

“I have been thinking, too. We are having peace, but it is hard leaving the war behind.” They stayed in the quiet, holding one another. Bernadetta placed more small kisses on the crown of Petra’s head, working her way around in a ring.

“I wonder what Edelgard and Byleth are up to? Didn’t their letter say they were off to Almyra?” Petra nodded and began to hum a small melody. “I’m glad they’re enjoying retirement.” The Emperor and her wife had come to Brigid first when they began their travels, spending three months with its Queens.

“They are both deserving of it.” Petra continued her tune, beginning to sway back and forth in time. “Tell me, Bernadetta. Would you be caring for a dance?”

“I would be delighted, my darling.” Bernadetta stepped back, taking a deep bow and offering her hand to Petra. The Queen took it delicately, kissing the gold ring that she wore on her finger.

They rearranged themselves, with Bernadetta taking the lead into a slow dance in three. They began to spin around, following the short waltz as they maneuvered around the stone pathways through the garden. Petra continued to hum with a smile on her face, following her wife’s gentle footsteps.

They crossed over from the garden, under one of the arches back into the building. After a near miss with a torch sconce they broke formation, laughing at the near miss. Petra took Bernie by the hand once more, beginning to lead her back through the palace to their bedroom. 

The halls were wide and lined with wood, a far cry from the cramped stone that was common in Fodlan. It felt safer to Bernadetta, like she had finally escaped the Varley keep.

They crossed the threshold into the master bedroom, a circular room with wide bay windows overlooking the sea. At the head of the room, over the bed stood the tapestry Bernie had made for Petra years ago. The colors had slightly faded in the light, but the Queen still claimed it to be her wife’s best work.

“I was wondering… would you be liking to visit Fodlan soon? I know everyone would be appreciating the company.” Petra lit the oil lamps on the walls, casting the room in an orange glow. She sat on the loveseat facing the balcony and beckoned Bernie to join her.

“Yeah, it sounds nice to see them. We can go in the summer, maybe? The Enbarr beach is really pretty that time of year.” As Bernie sat down Petra curled up at her side, laying her head in her wife’s lap.

“That is sounding lovely.” They sat in silence for a time, listening to the sounds of the jungle. Bernadetta ran her fingers through Petra’s hair, playing with the loose waves. It was usually up in braids, but she would take it down to sleep. Bernadetta loved to play with it.

“I wonder how Varley is doing… I know Ferdinand is taking good care of it, but I do worry... “

“I am sure it is fine. We could be visiting when we go to Fodlan. We would not have to see the keep while we are there.” Bernadetta squirmed, balling her nightgown in her fists.

“I think I’d rather not. I just… you know how it is when I go back. It feels like being a scared kid again.”

“Oh darling… You have been going so far since you left. You will continue going. We will not visit, but please. Remember that you’re brave.” She planted a small kiss on Bernadetta’s thigh, patting it twice to seal it in place. Bernadetta blushed, a small laugh escaping her lips. 

“Thank you, Petra.” Bernadetta tried to slip into the Brigid tongue, the sound still clumsy in her mouth. “ _ I love you, my queen.”  _ Petra giggled, sitting up and kissing Bernadetta on the lips.

“ _ I love you too. With all my heart.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through to the end! I know it took me longer than I initially expected to finish this one, so I appreciate the comments and continued support. Take care of yourselves <3


End file.
